The present invention relates generally to improvements in information display devices and the method of production, and more particularly to an improved collapsible information carrying and viewing device and its method of production.
There are many types of information which are usually carried on the person so as to be readily available for examination. These include many forms of maps, schedules, transportation information, personal information, and the like which are usually folded printed sheets or in pamphlet form and are frequently bulky, inconvenient to use, often expensive, and otherwise leave much to be desired.